1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flow control system. More particularly, this invention relates to a filter press feed flow control system for dewatering sludge in a waste water treating process.
2. Description of Relevant Systems in the Field
Disposal cost of dewatered sludge is a function of the volume of material handled. The objective of sludge dewatering is therefore to achieve a high density, low water content filter cake. This is economically achieved within the residence time constraint of available filter presses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,807 describes a process for operating a filter press having a sludge feed pump and a pressure tank. A quantity of sludge is withdrawn and stored in the pressure tank under a cushion of compressed air and sludge is introduced under pressure from the pressure tank into the filter press during the charging cycle. After each filtering operation and previous to the next charge, the filter press is opened, the filter cake released and the filter cloth cleaned if necessary.